Adding One More
by BlueKait
Summary: When Kat helps a girl and saves her from the cold, she'll have to get used to the ghosts that lives there. But not if one particular ghost takes interest in her.


Kat was walking home from. It was winter and had recently snowed overnight. She loved how it looked, sparkled in the sun. Most of the snow had melted, but she still dressed warm. Kat hurried home, she promised Casper to play in the snow with him. It been a long time since he last played in snow. His uncles wouldn't let him. Close to Whipstaff Manor, she heard a voice crying for help.

"Help. Please, help."

She turned around to see a girl, a year or two younger than her, weak and shivering uncontrollably. She wasn't wearing much, her clothes were torn and ruined, which is unfit to be in this winter cold. The girl was thin and a bit taller than Kat. She had white hair and violet eyes. The girl looked like she been outside for ages. Kat rushed to her and started to ask questions.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Kat asked.

"No. I'm hungry a-a-and c-c-c-c-cold," the girl answered.

"I'll take you back to my place, okay?" The girl nodded and Kat wrapped her in a scarf and gloves. When they finally reached Whipstaff Manor, Kat took her to James' office. After wrapping her in a blanket, she told the girl to wait there so she can get her dad. Kat managed to convince him to come and take care of the girl. It was unlike Kat to bring somebody in, so James has his doubts. He knew Stretch will throw a fit if he saw Kat had brought someone without him knowing.

"What's your name?" he asked, putting a hand on her forehand.

"Frankie, s-s-sir. What are yours?"

"I'm Dr. Harvey and this is my daughter Kat," he responded.

Frankie coughed. James told her she was well and took her to one of the empty bedrooms. She had this feeling that someone was watching her. She turned and watched something go through the wall. Frankie told herself that the cold got her and she might go crazy. Sitting on the bed and trying to get warm, she felt a shiver down her spine. Like there was someone was behind her. She turned again, only seeing three sets of eyes come at her. She freaked and fell off the bed. She hit her head on the floor.

"Ow, my head," Frankie moaned, rubbing her head. "What was that?"

"_It's my party and I'll die if I want_ _t__o, die if I want to. You will die too, when it happens to you_," the voices sang and then they laughed. Frankie got up and ran out of the bedroom, down the stairway, and into the kitchen. She hid under the table. It was absolutely quiet. She sighed and rubbed where she hit her head. Suddenly a head came through the floor. This one has violet eyes, and he is staring straight at her. She screamed.

"Boys, I found the little skinbag," he said.

Two more ghosts' heads came through the floor and looked at her. They grinned and came closer to her. She screamed again. She got from under the table and ran out of the kitchen. She got into the foyer and ran into James. She fell on the floor once more. James helped her up and asked her what's wrong. She was in complete fear.

"Ghosts, Dr. Harvey. Three of them. They were going after me," she managed to say.

"Stretch!" he called out. The Trio floated through the wall, laughing. Frankie immediately hid behind James, hoping they didn't see her. She wasn't used to being scared. James was angry that the Trio was getting into mischief again. He crossed his arms.

"Is that his name? Stretch?" Frankie asked, curiously looking over James' shoulder.

"Yes. Now, which one started it?" James questioned in return, putting Frankie in front of him so she can look at them, who are still goofing off. She stared at Stretch and than pointed at him.

"Stretch started it," she answered.

The ghost perked up at the sound of his name. The Trio stopped laughing and looked at the two humans. The foyer gotten quiet quickly. Frankie puts her hands over her mouth, having a feeling in gut that says she shouldn't said that. Stretch looked at Frankie and snarled. His eyes was locked into hers.

"You want to start, fleshie?" he growled.

Frankie gulped. She looked at James, hoping he would step in and prevent him from scaring her. He whispered in her ear and she brightened up. Kat than came running down the stairs to see what's going on. Frankie whispered in her ear and her eyes got big. She nodded in understanding.

"Sure. I think I can take a challenge. I hope you and your brothers don't mind," Frankie answered.

Stretch's eyes narrowed and snarled. Frankie shrugged. Kat and James took her arms and dragged her to James' office before Stretch can do anything to her. Frankie wanted to ask more questions, but hesitated. She knew she laid down a challenge to a group of ghosts, maybe they'll forget.


End file.
